Supposed Curse
by Anniih
Summary: Llevan un año juntos sin tocarse un solo pelo y una supuesta tradición o maldición de la escuela, era salir no-vírgenes al terminar el último año y convertirse en adultos. Alfred se asusta, no quiere morir. Arthur no cree ni creará en esas tonas supersticiones. *UKxUSA; ¿Fluff? AU, No Lemon*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** A lo mejor Fluff, muy gayrosa. Universo Alterno. Nyo!Hungría/Daniel.  
**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. Mención suave EspañaxRomano.

**Nota:** Fic raro ._.

* * *

**Supposed Curse**

**.**

Lleva saliendo un año con ese chico de su misma edad pero de diferente sala, ese chico que por una simple ayuda de Kiku, lo jaló para que una vez por todas se dijeran una palabra y no tantas miraditas preguntando como se llamaba, con quién vivía, cuáles eran sus gustos, y un montón de cosas que podrían preguntarlas ellos mismos. Lo más común que tenían era de tener de amigo al japones.

Ese primer día en el receso de la escuela...

―Él es Alfred-san, y él es Arthur-san. Diviértanse.

Alfred surcó los labios con las mejillas sonrojadas saludándolo con la mano, el otro chico también estaba igual, pero peor. Tartamudeaba.

Con un simple saludo los llevó a lo que son ahora: novios.

Claro, al principio no supieron por qué se gustaban tanto, sabiendo que sus popularidades eran debidas a sus características en la escuela. Uno por causar mucho desorden, mas responsable a la vez, y el otro por ser un alumno ejemplar. ¿Qué había en común? ¡Nada! Ni que decir que al avanzar los días con citas al cine, a las fiestas y a varios lugares más, sentían las repentinas ganas de golpearse. Simplemente no se soportaban. Arthur encontraba a Alfred demasiado odioso e intranquilo, parecía de esos niñitos con síndrome de hiperactividad, y Alfred encontraba a Arthur un señor amargado, avanzado solo sus años, casi nunca lo acompañaba para sus momentos de humor y diversión.

¿Todo iba de mal en peor?

Tres meses les bastó para conocerse olvidando en sus pensamientos en maldecir a Kiku por presentarlos, hubiese sido mejor solamente mirarse y ocultar cuando uno lo estuviera observando. No obstante, no había que maldecir.

Se entendían, podían compartir muchas cosas que jamás imaginaron desde el comienzo. Arthur ya no era tan enojón, incluso se reía con el americano, pasaban las tardes juntos, se pedían ayuda escolar si no comprendían. Alfred por su parte, tenía a con quien gastar sus energías, estaba más tranquilo en las aulas. Era increíble.

Todo era lindo y bonito, agregando que los padres del estadounidense les fue difícil aceptar que su hijo fuera homosexual y mantenía una relación con un muchacho de la misma escuela...para hombres. Era imposible negarle no acercarse, porque estaba enamorado y cuando un adolescente se le impide un amor, son capaces de cualquier cosa. Ambos suspiraron aceptando, y entonces fue el momento en invitar al inglés a conocer a sus progenitores, donde más adelante irían a la otra familia, el cual por lo menos la madre de Arthur fue más suave.

Para nada les pareció un mal chico, y eso que el británico llegó con lo más presentable que tenía en su armario.

Sí, todo iba bien si no fuera al escuchar a sus compañeros entrando a la clase. Eso tiene en la cabeza, dándole vueltas cada día que pasa sin poder decirselo a Arthur. No cree mucho en esas cosas, sin embargo son en demasía las coincidencias que lo logran asustar. ¿Y si es mentira lo que dicen? No lo es, hay pruebas, todos los del último año deben saber del rurmor y ya han comenzado, en su mayoría los que tienen pareja hombre o mujer.

Dicen por ahí que Antonio se adelantó con Lovino, de igual manera atemorizados por la supuesta maldición que ronda. Si ellos ya lo hicieron...también deben.

Aun así, su novio no le ha comentado nada al respecto, ¿será por qué no lo sabe? O a lo mejor tiene miedo y no encuentra el modo en explicarle, aunque tampoco es como si él sea fluido con estos temas, siempre trata de evitarlos.

Sacude la cabeza. Estando en otra parte del universo jamás terminará el exámen de matemáticas, ni siquiera escribiendo su nombre _"Alfred F. Jones de Kirkland" _desde el inicio del año escolar le dará puntajes para su calificación. Arthur hace exactamente lo mismo con todos los examenes, escribiendo al lado de su apellido el del norteamericano. Es el _amour_ como dice Francis.

Se concentra, usa la calculadora mentalizándose en obtener el mejor puntaje de la clase. Le hizo una promesa a su pareja, saldrá con el primer lugar junto con él.

Al terminar se levanta de su silla yendo a dejar la hoja en el escritorio del profesor, volviendo a su puesto sacando su celular para entrenerse un rato mientras otros siguen pegados en los problemas matemáticos.

Minutos pasan, se termina el examen, hay un descanzo para los que desean salir al patio, ir al tocador, o lo que quieran hacer para despejarse.

Alfred no es la excepción. Guarda su teléfono y se pone de pie contando cuánto dinero tiene para comprarse para comer. En tanto algunos pocos se quedan en un pequeño círculo conversando en voz baja. Uno de ellos capta la atención del rubio de orbes azules.

―Hey Alfred ―llama el compañero de clase, uno de cabello blanco, Gilbert―, ¿cómo vas la relación con Arthur?

―Ah, muy bien. ―contesta confundido con esa pregunta tan rara. Pues no presiente nada bueno.

― ¿Y ya sabes del rumor? Mejor dicho, de la maldición.

Sí, sabe de la supuesta maldición y es eso en lo que no quiere seguir pensando.

―Sí, lo sé. ¿Y eso qué? ―cambia el semblante a ser más serio.

―Si ya lo hicieron ―Gilbert sonríe débil con curiosidad―. Ya sabes lo que sucede y no es chiste.

―Solo son tontas supersticiones.

―No es tan así ―intervino el húngaro dando un paso hacia adelante―. El año pasado murieron cuatro por no hacerlo, porque fueron unos cobardes y ñoños ―suspira―. Querían ser puritanos, pobres tipos.

― ¿No me digas que aun no te acuestas con Arthur? ―el germano se burla haciendo que el estadounidense mire para otra parte― ¿Un año de novios y aun sin nada? ¡Eso es un chiste!

― ¿Y qué les importa? ―alza la voz frunciendo el entrecejo― Ese asunto es entre Arthur y yo, no de ustedes.

¿Por qué tienen que meterse en su relación? Si aun no quieren ni están preparados en tener relaciones, es su problema, y no serán como los otros que llevan con suerte dos meses ya están como los perros en la calle.

―Entonces te quieres morir y matar a Arthur. ―esas palabras del castaño le roban el aire del pecho, presionándolo con fuerza como naciéndole una culpabilidad si lo matara por esa tontería de rumor o maldición o lo que sea.

Ya con eso el cerebro se le detiene, adelantando todos lo echos si no se acuesta con su novio. Será un asesino, lo matará. No quiere eso, por nada del mundo. Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo y salvarse los dos para vivir felices. Y es verdad, llevan un año juntos pero una relación sana, como niños.

No, no, esto no debe afectarle. Son mentiras, las cosas que dicen ellos son falsas.

―Déjame decirte que todos los de la clase pedieron la virginidad ―regresa al habla el albino maliciosamente―, da lo mismo con quien, pero tú tienes la suerte de tener un novio ―sonríe, se acerca a Alfred―. Anda, aprovecha la situación y disfruta. Keseseseseses.

Es el único en la clase, el único. Se siente un perdedor, un nerd.

¿Qué hará? No se quiere morir tan joven, tiene toda una vida llena de sueños y triunfos, convivir con Arthur para toda la vida. No quiere un triste final, porque adora los finales felices.

Lo mejor es conversar con su británico, le entenderá y podrán estar juntos para siempre, vivos.

Al salir de clases Arthur lo espera en la salida. Le dedica una linda sonrisa para irse juntos como todos los días, hablando de sus problemas con algunos compañeros y profesores, o asombrando lo bueno del día.

Alfred le sonríe como modo de acertación en escucharle todo, que en realidad lo hacía, mas con la mente en otro lugar. No puede sacarse de la cabeza la maldición, debe decirselo ahora o será demasiado tarde.

―Em, Arthur ―dice deteniendo el paso. El inglés gira―, bueno yo...

Lo observa. Ladea la cabeza pestañeando dos veces, esperando a su pareja decir lo que quiere. Se demora. Lo nota preocupado. Le pide si le pasa algo malo.

Alfred traga.

― ¿Haz escuchado sobre la maldición? ―pregunta tenso metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Los dedos se le enfrían.

Arthur arquea una ceja. ―Sí. ¿Y?

―No... ¿No tienes miedo? ―necesitaba saber lo que piensa él, si estará de acuerdo en intentarlo antes de acabar el año.

― ¿No crees en eso o sí? ―se sorprende en que el de orbes azules crea en esa tontería. ¡Por Dios! Son estupideses inventadas por adolescentes aburridos de la vida con tal de tener acción, hacerse adultos y asegurarse de ser el mejor de todos por tener sexo.

Jones no dice nada, ni confirma ni niega, mas está asustado e indeciso.

―Escucha Alfred-

―Tú crees en esas cosas. ―le corta enseguida intentado defenderse y explicar lo complicado si fuese verdad. Pueden hacerlo por precaución, ¿cierto?

Arruga el puente entre sus gruesas cejas.

―Es verdad, creo en las hadas, los unicornios, en lo místico ―confirma sus gustos extraños―, pero en esa tontería de la supuesta maldición de terminar el último año desvirgados...solo un tonto lo creería.

―Pero Arthur, el año pasado y antes pasado y otros chicos del último año no cumplieron y-

―Coincidencias. Solo son coincidencias. ―retifica completamente seguro de su hipótesis, esperando que su pareja no vuelva convencerlo porque no creerá aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida.

Es así. Solo son coincidencias de que esos chicos hayan muerto accidentalmente o por una enfermedad grave al terminar su vida escolar para pasar a otra etapa.

El estadounidense desciende la mirada.

Genial, ahora están peleados. Arthur suspira y ordena a seguir caminando. Se da cuenta que el otro no lo sigue.

―No quiero morir ―susurra siendo escuchado. El inglés solo lo escuchará, además se le hace tarde para volver, debe cuidar a su hermano menor Peter―. Intentémoslo. ―levanta la vista, surcando los labios haber si puede convenser.

No lo hace. Niega rotundamente manifestando que si desea acostarse con alguien solo para salvarse, que lo haga con otra persona, no entrará en el tonto juego de esa tonta superstición. Si los demás del último año desean hacer orgía para salvarse, son su problema. Como Francis desesperado en buscar a alguien hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Por eso le deja claro. No se acostará con su novio por esta estupidez, lo hará cuando el tiempo se lo diga, cuando sean lo suficientemente maduros para entender que es el amor y lo que sienten realmente del uno al otro. Porque nadie sabe si el día de mañana todo esto de va al carajo.

Sucede.

Todo se va al carajo. Todo se termina. Arthur se aleja. Las palabras se le repiten una y otra vez pareciendo la más nostálgica melodía jamás oída.

Una piedra en el pecho le dificulta gritar su nombre, llamarlo para hacerle entender que todo esto es por los dos, no solo por él. Ni siquiera alcanzó a explicarle adecuadamente, dejándole un mal sabor de que solo estaba con él unicamente para terminar el año sin ser virgen, así salvarse.

¿Qué va hacer sin Arthur? Que importaba ahora, que importaba esa maldición. Nada tiene sentido. Una parte de su vida se esfumó.

Quiere llorar. Quiere golpear una pared.

Por mientras Arthur piensa que no debió ser tan duro, ni mucho menos decirle que prestara el trasero a alguien más.

* * *

Cinco días, si no se equivoca. Solo se ven en los recesos. Algunos saben el rumor de que han terminado, eso es muy triste para alguien del último año, ¿se morirá?

Todos hablan sobre todo los del último año. Francis se ha ofrecido a Arthur en tener una noche de pasión recibiendo una patata en los testículos. También se la ha ofrecido el tesorero de la clase, otra patata en los testículos. Y Alfred ha oído esos rumores, algunos sin creerlo como que ya se acostó con el profesor de música. Si bien, conoce esas inclinaciones raras de ese profesor, con todos ha intentado engatusar con la excusa de salvarlos solo para aprovecharse, ni olvidar la dos veces que se le acercó con sucias intenciones. Dos puñetazos en el estómago le bastó para que lo dejara en paz. Esas clases de bóxeo sí que le han servido.

Sin embargo, no sería posible que Arthur y él... ¡No! Arthur lo detesta hasta los riñones. No quiere ni imaginar si eso es verdad.

Un chasquido. Otro chasquido que logra hacerlo reaccionar después de haber estado pensando.

Gilbert es quien lo hizo aterrizar en la tierra.

Es cierto, recuerda que se quedó con ellos en la sala, aprovechando el receso para terminar una tarea, aunque no le gustara mucho tener que compartir con Iván. En fin..., la tarea es de grupo de a cuatro.

Exhala. No tiene buen ánimo para tomar un lápiz, solo Daniel y Gilbert platican, mejor dicho discuten que ese objeto tecnológico creado por el segundo no será bueno para presentar ni tener una buena calificación.

Exhala de nuevo. De repente se encuentra con la mirada violeta sobre su cuerpo, con esa sonrisa que no sabe si es por ser amigable o de maldad.

― ¿Qué me ves? ―pregunta Alfred sin atacar con el tono.

La repuesta se demora en aparecer. Iván se pone de pie poniéndose detrás de la silla donde yace el estadounidense, posando las manos sobre sus hombros y bajando el rostro. Le susurra lo que todos saben del final de la relación con el anglosajón.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ―aquello puede sonar ronco y seductor, no lo es.

Se sintió extraño ante la pregunta del ruso, frunciendo confundido sin saber qué responder. Luego se aleja cuando los dos que discutían toman atención.

―Si quieres te podemos ayudar. ―ofrece el germano.

―Somos amigos, por mí no hay problema. ―prosigue Iván lo más contento de la vida.

¿Ayudarlo?

―Entre nosotros cuatro. ―dice el húngaro.

¿Ayudarlo?

Se va perdiendo. Sin Arthur jamás podrá salvarse. Solo le quedan ellos...

Un ruido de un portazo suave los hace observar.

―Alfred, ven conmigo ahora. ―es Arthur quien parece en la entrada del aula mostrando un semblante severo sin mucho tiempo en esperar al nombrado.

Se pone de pie algo atónito por la visita, por primera vez le habla posterior de haber terminado. Sale de la sala sin encontrarlo. ¿Adónde demonios se fue su ex? De la nada un agarrón en su muñeca lo obliga a caminar por el pasillo derecho hasta llegar detrás de la escuela. Un terreno donde se guardan sillas, mesas, una montaña de cachivaches.

¿Para qué lo trae hasta acá? ¿Quiere volver?

―Arthur...

―Esto es para que quedes más tranquilo ―menciona lanzándole una carpeta llena de archivos a las manos del de lentes a que revise mientras continúa―. Son los alumnos de los años anteriores, la mayoría tenían una enfermedad al nacer y otros la adquirieron con el paso de los años.

― ¿Y cómo explicas todas las muertes? ―pregunta no muy convencido leyendo los papeles.

―No fueron en el mismo día si no te das cuenta ―obviamente tendría que ser muy ilógico que todos fallecieran en el mismo día―. El causante fue el desgaste físico y mental.

― ¿Y los accidentes? ―cierra la carpeta.

―Coincidencias.

¿Ahora sí le cree que esa tonta superstición es absurda?

―Pero...

―Hace años atrás era una tradición antes de entrar a las universidades ―va informando―. Al pasar los años nadie fue haciendo caso y por eso alguien astuto tuvo la grandiosa idea de transformarla en una maldición y asustar a la gente como tú. ―se cruza de brazos.

Así que es eso... Solo era una tradición desgastándose al paso de los años. ¿A quién se le ocurrió hacerla maldición? ¡No ve que atemoriza a todos en la escuela!

Ahora se siente más tranquilo, ese peso que le carcomía por cada día que pasaba no lo dejaba ni dormir. Aun así, tiene una duda. ¿Cómo supo todo eso su ex?

Aficionado a Sherlock Homes. Eso explica todo.

Bien, todo está claro, hay que regresar a clases.

Espera un momento, ¿qué hace Arthur sacando algo de los escombros? ¿Una mochila?

―Ve a buscar tus cosas, te espero ―le dice colocándose la mochila en la espalda, desconcertándolo―. Escapemos de clases.

Arthur sonré. Alfred se espanta, ¡tiene que terminar una tarea!

―Una vez no pasará nada. ―esto no es cierto, ¿Arthur pidiéndoselo? Y eso lo intentó el año pasado cuando se resignaba hasta el cansancio.

―Creía que el desordenado era yo. ―menciona Jones sin creerlo aún, pero acepta fugarse con su...ex.

Eso suena tan mal, perdedor y triste.

Se apresura en ir a recoger sus pertencias a la sala de clases. No da muchas explicaciones a su grupo de trabajo, solo toma su bolso deseándoles buena suerte. Por alguna razón la expresión le cambia. Tiene una sonrisa pegada, tal vez volverán a ser novios. Ojalá sea eso, no puede esperar más de la emoción.

Llega al terreno, cansado por la gran carrera que se dio.

El primero en saltar el muro es el británico con un poco de ayuda del de lentes, exclamando maldiciones e insultos en no hacer las cosas bien, ya que de ese modo no pasará nunca el muro. Al fin logra pasar. Es turno de Alfred. Tira la mochila al otro lado donde la atrapa su compañero, acto seguido se ven las manos tratando de pasar, le complica un poco.

Kirkland suelta una risa y más cuando Alfred ya va por la mitad del cuerpo pasado.

―Eso te pasa por no estar a dieta.

― ¡Cállate!

Por lo menos él pudo pasar el muro por si solo, **no** con ayuda. ¡Debería darle las gracias!

Muy bien, su primera fuga de clases. Se sienten algo delincuentes, mas... ¡Adrenalínico!

Sienten el peligro recorrer sus venas, aquella sensación de escaparse clases aunque...no es la gran cosa en realidad.

Deciden caminar, bueno, Arthur ordena seguirle sin decir a donde van, es sorpresa.

Por el corrido que van avanzando, el americano ya se imagina el lugar. ¿Hay alguna razón? No lo sabe hasta que Arthur le diga.

La playa.

Quedan inmóviles mientras el de ojos verdes sonríe tranquilo percibiendo la brisa del mar. Baja a la arena. Alfred reacciona en alcanzarlo y en sentarse junto a él sin comprender del todo en venir a observar el bello mar. ¿No se van a bañar, cierto?

Se quitan los bolsos. No dicen nada.

El británico cierra los ojos respirando profundo, y gira hacia el estadounidense, quien lo presiente y lo obserba también.

― ¿Quieres volver? ―es la pregunta que más anhelaba todos estos días, aunque pudo haberlo dicho él, pero como estaban las cosas, se le adelantó.

¿Y que le dirá? ¡Por supuesto! Sería un completo idiota sin cerebro en negarse. ¡Claro que quiere volver!

Se lanza abrazarlo sin botarlo a la arena, es que tanta alegría junta se descontrola un poquito, resultando un robo de beso bastante sencillo a la vista agena. No es tan sencillo, esa presión de sus labios contra los ingleses tiene varios significados que nadie lo puede entender, solo ellos, nadie más que ellos. Se aman apesar de su juventud, no pueden estar más tiempo separados sin dirigirse la palabra.

Se separan y sonríen.

Un suspiro proveniente de Alfred cambia la situación. Pide disculpas en haber creído, en haber sido ingenuo en no tomarse el tiempo en investigar un poco como lo hizo su novio con tal de no perderlo para siempre. Eso quiere decir que Arthur lo ama demasiado sin darse cuenta de las demostraciones físicas que da. ¡Que tierno!

Bien, ahora solo queda esperar a terminar el último año y saber que sucederá.

En tando Alfred deposita su cabeza en el hombro de su novio esperando el inicio del atardecer. Se demora. Frunce el ceño en aburrirse. Necesita conversar, de cualquier cosa. Veamos uhm...

―En todo caso ―Arthur baja la vista tomando atención― llevamos un año de novios. Tal vez nosotros dos...

― ¿Me estás pidiendo...? ―adivina. Se sonroja― ¡Alfred! ―grita el nombre de su pareja. ¡¿Cómo le puede pedir...eso?

― ¡No quise decir eso! ―exclama tratando de explicar el mal entendido, que en realidad era eso. Bueno, llevan un año, es el momento de la prueba de amor, ¿no? No tan parecida a la que le demuestra Arthur queriendo ahorcarlo― ¡Suéltame!

― ¡Pequeño pervertido! ―no lo suelta para nada hasta hacer una maniobra en lanzarse encima, cayendo a la arena. Ahí lo deja en paz haciéndose a un lado.

Se miran y sueltan risas.

* * *

Dos semenas después de la graduación, donde muchos ya habían perdido la virginidad por esa tonta maldición que nadie supo la verdad a petición de Kirkland, yacen de vacaciones, relajándose antes de ponerse a pensar qué profesión estudiarán.

Están en la plaza dando un paseo. Se sientan en una banca blanca, sacando pedazos pequeños de las galletas para darselas a las palomas. Es un poco de niña lo que hacen, pero no les importa, son felices alimentando a las aves.

―Tenías razón ―el estadounidense deja de tirarle galletas llamando la atención del de cabellos alborotados―. No pasó nada malo.

Es eso.

Surca los labios.

―Debió ser divertida la desesperación de Francis. ―es lo primero que se le cruza por la mente al imaginar a todos esos idiotas y principal al francés.

―Creí que era tu amigo.

―Lo es, por eso me río de sus desgracias.

Alfred se preguna que clase de amigo es su novio. ¿Sería igual si lo fueran? ¿Lo trataría mal? Gracias al cielo son más que simples amigos. Y hablando de novios...

― ¿Te acuerdas la vez que trataste de ahorcarme en la playa? ―no como no olvidar esa vez, casi se quedaba sin aire― No has respondido a mi pregunta.

¿Pregunta, cuál?

...

¡Oooh, la pregunta! ¿Enserio?

― ¿En verdad quieres saber? ―cuestiona el inglés. El el otro acierta con la cabeza.

―Es que ―se rasca la mejilla un tanto apenado―...estoy dudando.

Duda, ¿eh?

Curza las piernas y hace la cabeza para atrás por unos tres segundos regresando al frente.

―Cuando el tiempo lo diga.

― ¿Y cómo vamos a saberlo? ―¿cómo va a saber? ¿Dejar pasar cuatro años? Tampoco quiere decir estar desesperado en pertenecerle, ni vivir esa nueva experiencia. Solo no se encuentra seguro de la relación, a lo que su pareja lo observa seriamente. Ya sabe lo que siente.

― ¿Te has sentido preparado?

¿Si lo está? Pues... Parpadea varias veces buscando respuesta en su interior.

―No ―responde―. ¿Y tú?

―Menos ―aquello no ayuda en aclararlo, por eso se adelantará antes de desanimarlo―. No quiere decir que no te ame.

Entonces lo ama, ¡todavía! Se le ilumina el color azul extendiendo una sonrisa al estar ahora sí seguro de si mismo y de él, no obstante por nada del mundo significa en estar listo. El tiempo no le ha dicho nada por el momento.

―Bien, dejemos que el tiempo diga todo ―afirma y de repente observa con cara de idiota al cielo―. ¡Mira eso! ―apunta.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―Arthur cae en el inocente pero inteligente juego en mirar al cielo, regresando un poco enfadado en no ver absolutamente nada, encontrándose con los labios norteamericanos pegados a los suyos.

¿Beso sorpresa?

Jones se aleja lentamente y sonríe mostrando los dientes. Una gran, gran sonrisa estilo comercial-propaganda.

Unicamente deben esperar que el tiempo les diga y se sientan preparados, no hacer caso a tontas supersticiones y... ¿A quién se le ocurrió crear una tradición tan retrasada mental? De seguro alguien necesitado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Les dije que era raro, se me ocurrió de repente... No sé a quien le pudo ocurrir una tradición tan descabellada...

Bueno, también el echo de que alguna vez los dos no sea solo lemon. Y eso.

Si te gustó, dale clic abajo.(?)

Antes que se me olvide les debo decir algo chiquito.

Como abajo aparece para comentar los fic's, mi cuenta no autoriza los comentarios anónimos. La persona no registrada puede escribir pero no se enviará ni llegará a la historia aunque presiones enviar. Yo lo dejé así, ¿de acuerdo? Para no molestarme en borrar comentarios de niñita de trece años, ni siquiera me molesta, me da risa, pero en fin. Lo tengo hace tiempo con esa opción, porque alguien me preguntó que envió un review y no se vio en mi historia, eso no quiere decir que lo haya borrado, solo no se acepta. ¿Oki doki?

No lo hago por ser mala, pero si alguien desea decirme algo, para eso tan los Mensajes Privados.

Dejaré esté mensaje en mi perfil, por si las moscas.

Y... ¡ya tengo mis lentes para leer! Son rojos, ahora soy más sexy que antes :3

Ya saben, si te gustó el fic, dale clic bajo y comenta. Y si no...bueno no sé, hay miles de historias más mejores que la mía. No es un sarcasmo.

¡Saludos!

.


End file.
